This project aims to study the anatomical and physiological organization of neurons of the visual system of non-human primates that can serve as a model for the human visual system. The project gives emphasis to the chromatic and spatial properties and central projections of neurons of the retina, lateral geniculate body, striate cortex and extra-striate cortex.